Thank God For Phil
by lampidyhats
Summary: Dan was supposed to learn to dance for a BBC Radio One fundraiser, but procrastination got the best of him. Thus brings up the title of this. Thank god for Phil. (Fixed because the first time I tried uploading this it was glitched)


**A/N: This is super mushy gushy and such because I had no internet and was listening to love songs late at night. If you give me feedback, you are what this world needs to get better.**

I clicked on yet another 'how to slow dance' video. There was just tonight for me to learn how to do this. I mean, I was given two weeks but I wasn't in the mood to go to the scheduled dance classes that were pre paid for. There was some BBC radio one fundraiser and all the DJ's would have to slow dance with a partner chosen by the people on Facebook. If we reached a certain amount, we would dance. The profits would help us get raises and stuff. Everyone else, including Phil, had been going to the dance lessons. Now I was rushing to learn this.

"Dan?" Said a voice from behind me.

"What are you doing? Its 3am and we have the fundraiser tomorrow." It was Phil.

"I didn't exactly learn how to dance so now I have to-"

"I can show you how." Phil interrupted.

"..I mean like, if you want me to." He added.

"Um... Okay." I agreed.

Phil took my hand to help me up.

"Thanks." I said, both for agreeing to teach me to dance and helping me up.

Where would I be without Phil. He seriously was the best friend anyone could ever have.

"So the first thing that we learned in the dance classes was the spinny thing." He stated.

"Spinny thing?"

He used the hand that he helped me up with and raised my hand over my head causing my feet to stumble and eventually spin around. I laughed.

"That was a little rough." I said.

"Do over?" He asked.

I nodded and he once again raised my arm above my head spinning me. The world went blurry around me and I spun. This time, I dizzily fell over, right into Phil. Phil didn't fall back with me, he only shuffled back a bit and then pushed me back up as he laughed.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Its fine!" He replied, still laughing.

He took my hand once more and I thought he was going to spin me again. Thankfully, he didn't. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and placed it gently on my back. Instinctively, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"The next thing to do is the step touch. Stay level though or it'll look really strange." Phil advised.

He side stepped and I tripped over my feet. We laughed and tried it again.

"Let me lead." Phil said.

"What does that even mean?" I asked.

"I'm leading which means just follow in what I'm doing. When I step to the right, so do you. Do you get it?" He asked.

"Oh. Alright.."

He stepped left. I attempted stepping left with him but ended up stepping on his feet.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"It's okay!" Phil laughed at my mistakes.

I'm assuming he made them too when learning them judging by his reaction. Phil's hand was really warm, which was good because compared to him, I was freaking Antarctica.

"Dan, you have to look into my eyes."

I smiled at him.

"Why?"

"No clue but thats how the teacher said you dance."

I looked him in the eyes. They were blue as always. I knew they were blue. But now that I had to forcibly look into them, I realized how amazingly brilliant that blue was. It was the kind of blue you'd see at the bottom of a pool on a sunny day. I've always admired that kind of blue.

Stop. He's your best friend. You don't like his eyes. You like the eyes of people who are not Phil.

It was then that I realized that the room was dead silent.

"Should I turn on music? That would make this more... I don't know. Should I though?" I asked timidly.

"What song do you want to dance to?" He questioned.

I racked my brain for slower songs we both knew. Everyone knows we like muse. Whats a good slower Muse song?

"How about Unintended by Muse?" I suggested.

He typed it into my computer's search box. He clicked the lyric video that popped up first. As soon as it started he grasped my hand, not forcefully, but carefully. Almost as if he was afraid to hurt me or something. I let him lead as he'd requested it previously and quite frankly, I didn't want to lead.

"Do you want to try a dip?" He asked.

Of course I knew what a dip was. Everyone knows what a dip was. However, I'd never actually done a dip. I nodded and felt his grip on my back strengthen. He lowered his hand and I dropped back. He leaned forward and I got the feeling that both of us would fall over. Not that I would oppose to that happening at this point. I had to admit, I was slightly attracted to Phil right now. Maybe it was the dancing that was making him seem so... so attractive or maybe it was the fact that it was nearly 4 in the morning. Either or, he was beautiful and I was questioning why he hadn't been this beautiful to me before.  
Maybe because he's not Dan. SNAP OUT OF IT. Or maybe its Maybelline.. Shut up thats not funny.

He smelled of raspberries. Typical Phil, using the mistakenly (Or maybe not so mistakenly) delivered raspberry shampoo. It did smell good though. We shifted from side to side. The longer I stared into those eyes and he stared back, the more I felt jitterbugs creeping through my lungs. Until Phil stopped the swaying, yawning.

"You're good with it. You'll do fine with who ever your dancing with tomorrow." Phil assured.

"Okay."

I followed him out of the room and to the hallway that lead to both of our rooms.

"Good night Phil." I called.

"G'night Dan." He replied sleepily.

As expected, we hit the fundraising goal for the dance pretty quickly. Even more expectedly, the people of Facebook voted for Phil and I to dance together. Each DJ pair would take turns dancing with their partner.

"Just so you guys all know, Dan never went to just ONE of the dancing lessons we got." Aled from The Surgery said just before mine and Phil's dance.

We laughed and stepped into the position that we'd practiced last night. We'd chosen Unintended by Muse, as that was the song from last night. Phil held me close and the nervousness that once existed, evaporated. It seemed the same, just now we had an audience. Phil moved me along with the music, leading. I stared into his eyes and thought about all the subscribers that shipped us watching this moment and screaming.

"I'm going to spin you. Try not to fall." Phil warned quietly.

I nodded and prepared for the dizziness of our upcoming stunt. His arm raised and I spun carefully. Apparently being careful wasn't enough because I started to fall as usual. Right into Phil's arms. Phil caught me! We didn't fall over. He quickly turned it into a dip, ending our dance. The Radio 1 DJ's cheered louder than they had for the previous dancers.

"That was really pretty you guys.." Weeped Jameela, a countdown show DJ.

I felt pretty.

"Where did you learn to dance like that? You two must've gotten side help from some other instructor?"

I was almost thankful when the next dance begun, even though the whole thing was incredibly boring. But I was still buzzing from the sensation of staring into Phil's eyes and dancing with him. (Platonically of course.) I hoped no one noticed the blush that remained on my face for the rest of the evening.

* * *

It was just two weeks later that we were invited to go to a YouTube party type of thing. Phil and I were sat at a table along with PJ and Louise. Music was playing and nearly everyone was on the dance floor. That's when the song started playing. The song that now carried fond memories of dancing with my best friend. The fondest memories of staring into those blue eyes that you could get lost in. Unintended started same song we'd danced to.

Suddenly, I got a rush of brave energy. I stood up and took Phil's hand, like a true gentleman.

"Can we dance? This song is kind of our dancing song." I asked awkwardly.

Phil nodded and laughed at my awkward way of asking him. He put his hands on my waist and began leading. This was perfect. The feeling was one that I'd never experienced before. Only when dancing with Phil. I think it was perfection. I just ignored the jokes and comments from the others because it felt right to me.

* * *

One year later, we swayed drunkenly together to keep our balance at a party by someone who we couldn't remember anymore. Everyone was too drunk to function. Even us. The music changed and our song came on.

"Listen.. They're playing our song." My words sounded slurred.

"Do you want to dance? I really think we can do it!" Phil said excitedly.

"Lets do it.." I mumbled, collapsing into Phil's chest.

It was more like hugging and rocking back and forth at the same time, but all the same, it was brilliant.

"You're really heavy, love. Do you mind not leaning on me so much?" Phil requested.

WHOA. Hold the train. Did Phil just call me love?! Shh! Just go with it, we're drunk he doesn't mean it right? Right..

I eased up a bit. Eventually the song ended and we fell onto the couch, still tangled in our drunken dancing form.

I think that's how it will go every time our song comes on. I hope so. When we dance, it just us and no one else, even in a crowded room. Even when all eyes are on us. It will always just be us, standing up for each other and being there for the other.

We laid on the couch and couldn't be bothered to stand back up, so we decided to go to sleep, as a rational person would.

"Gooood night Phillll..." I said, hoping he hadn't already gone to sleep.

"G'night Dannn"


End file.
